


Pink Lace

by MogiPrince



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Parents, Crossdressing, Eren Yeager-centric, Hange runs a fetish blog, Homophobia, M/M, Running Away, Underage Sex, bad boy levi who's really an awkward dork, trans!Mikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogiPrince/pseuds/MogiPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never worn these types of clothes outside before though..."</p><p>"I understand it's hard to express yourself when your considered weird, but trust me, the feeling you get from it is so extraordinary and addictive that you will begin to forget everyone else even exist."</p><p> </p><p>Eren Jaeger, 16 years old, finds himself attracted to "feminine" clothes. The type of clothing that involves cute fluffy dresses with lace and bows and pink jackets decked out in fur. Of course,his parents find out and don’t approve and that quickly leads to him running away from home with his 18 year old (kind-of) boyfriend to a barren house far away in California to live with said (kind-of) boyfriend's perverse best friend who makes a living from amateur porn videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be starting a new fanfic if I haven't even finished the other one...  
> Anyways, I love fairy kei/hime kei so much and my parents hate anything that stands out so yeah, that's what inspired this fanfic... this fanfic should only be about 14 or 15 chapters. (●￣(ｴ)￣●)  
> ALSO just telling you guys now but Eren ISN'T trans, he just dresses the way he wants. The only Trans characters are Mikasa and Hange in this.
> 
> Also i have dyslexia so if you see anything spelt wrong or has awkward grammar can you tell me in the comments? (✪㉨✪)

            Eren has always loved his mom and dad. He really did. He loved the way his dad would get so involved in work that he would literally rant for hours about some new medicine they were creating at his lab. He loved the way his mom would bake thousands of sugary desserts all day and then question why Eren used to be so chubby as a child. He loved them as much as he could love family. But, what he really didn't love about them was how judgmental they were. He didn't love the fact that if they watched any kind of show with a gay couple, they would both make inappropriate comments about how they shouldn't show that kind of indecency on TV. He also didn't love the fact that both his parents disliked the idea of a working woman or the idea of having to interact with people that could barely speak English (seriously, it’s like his mom forgot grandma could barely speak English). And he absolutely despised the way his parents hated people dressing outside of the norms. He had many reasons why he despised them for it. One being that he believed it was just basic human decency not to stick your nose in what someone else is doing with their appearance. Two being that Eren was also one of those people that had an odd sense of fashion. Eren couldn't help it though. He couldn't help but love fluffy white skirts with lots of ruffles or oversized pastel pink cardigans that enveloped his body. He would stop loving them if he could but just pretending not to like that kind of fashion hurt his soul. He loved the fashion so much that just the other week, he found himself spending two month’s worth of allowance to buy a pair of pink platform heels with two bows on the back. Which brings him back to now. Sitting alone in his room on a Monday morning with his feet comfortably sitting in a pair of 300 some-odd dollar shoes.

          Eren sat quietly on his bed, admiring the way the shoes made his feet look petite. He admired the curves of the heel and the feeling of the cold rubber on his dark skin. He loved this shoes. He absolutely adored the way they made him feel but he also knew that if his parents saw them, they would immediately think he was either sleeping around with girls they didn't know of or he was a “dirty crossdresser” as they would have put it. Both very undesirable outcomes. Which is why Eren decided to hide the shoes in white suitcase, along with is other ‘girly’ clothes, way in the back of his closest. Hidden, not only from his parents, but from Eren’s temptations to just wear it to school. He knew he wouldn't get made fun of… at least not by students. Most youth today are more accepting than older people are anyways. If he did hear comments it would probably be from people around their forties and up. Their words would be the same old shit too. “Oh my, he shouldn't dress like that… people will start to think he’s… y’know… gay.” or “Damn it, this is America! I should be able to walk around town without having to look at them queers!”. The same old shit he hears from most of the townsfolk in this god forsaken town. His mother couldn't have picked a more redneck town if she tried. Speaking of his mother, Eren could hear her soft steps approaching the small set of wooden stairs that lead to his room.

         “Eren, dear, please get up for school. I made pancakes for breaking and I already packed you a lunch!” He heard her yell up the stairs and then wait for for a response.

          “Okay Mom, I’ll be down in ten minutes,” He yelled back and then heard her walk away. Eren quickly closed his closest and then dressed himself in a pair of light blue (almost pale blue) jeans and a large white sweater with black cursive letters that said “Breathe” on the front. He attempted to comb his curly brown hair into a clean look but rather he just ended up fluffing it out. He washed his face quickly and then started to apply some makeup. His parents disliked him wearing makeup but they didn't say anything, mostly because it was a small amount and they still somewhat respected their son. Eren would apply more makeup than just the foundation, contouring, eyebrow makeup but he knew he was already pushing the limits with what he was doing now.

        After Eren was done applying his makeup, he grabbed his backpack from the corner of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He grabbed a seat at the table and started to munch on one of the pancakes in his plate. Carla looked up at her son from where she was sitting and grimaced, seeing that he had already applied his makeup.

      “I wish you wouldn't wear makeup honey,” She started with that patronizing voice of hers, gesturing her hands to her face and then to Eren’s “ It’s so unbecoming of a boy your age. You should be out joining the soccer team or going finding a job..”.

      Both were gross ideas.

     “Mom, I’m fine with the way I am,” He took a bite of the pancake in such a delicate way that it made his mother uncomfortable “and I’ll find a job when I’m ready. I’m just not ready yet.”

    "Well okay… Whatever you say,” She stopped it at that although he knew she was still judging him for the makeup. “by the way, honey, your dad will be home from work early today, so we were thinking of going out to dinner. All three us, it will be so fun! Like the old days!”

     By the old days, she’s referring to when Eren and his father would actually be able to be in the same room for more than hour without tearing each other’s heads off. Back when Eren was ignorant of his parent’s behaviour.

     “Okay mom, I’ll be home around six then,” Eren replied while poking his pancake with the fork. After he was finished eating, he grabbed his lunch bag from the counter and stuffed it into his backpack, slinging it around his shoulders after. "Bye mom, Have a good day at your book club."

     "I will honey, see you." She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Eren shoved his feet into his sneakers and briefly checked his hair in the mirror before leaving for school.

      Eren knew school was going to boring, like every other day since he wasn't able to properly make friends. His only friend was his boyfriend... If he could call him that. Eren wasn't really sure if he could call Levi his boyfriend since Levi never really made it official with him, only ever kissing and groping him here and then but never really taking him on dates. Plus, Levi never makes an effort to see Eren (let alone text him), the only time they ever see each other is when Eren goes to visit Levi at his apartment. Which isn't as often as he'd like. Which is why Eren was going to skip last block and head over to Levi's for surprise visit. He knew Levi disliked when Eren came over unannounced but how mad could he possibly get?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 5am btw and I'm fully aware of how awkward it sounds :(


End file.
